


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, Confessions, F/M, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: A love letter written by Haiji Towa.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Behold a letter type of story! This came out longer than I expected. My portrayal of Haiji just flowed through the words, it just became natural.

##  ** The Heart Wants What It Wants **

_Hey _______,_

_By the time you start reading this, I’ll already be at Towa Group getting work done. It sucks because I wanted to tell you this in person, but a love letter also works, right? I have to work overtime, so might as well try this method. Okay, I’ll shut up now and get started already._

________, being with you has been an emotional roller coaster ride. We had our ups and downs, you had to deal with me being a prick while I had to endure the times when you called me out on my bullshit. Heh, this doesn’t really sound like a love letter yet, does it? Let me try again._

________, being with you has been an adventure. When I first laid eyes on you, I wasn’t even aware that I was interested in you. Back then, I wasn’t keen on romance or anything related to it. I mean, I was...except I didn’t show it at the time. Most people never pursued me for a relationship. I’m the kind of guy people hate for some reason. Maybe I’m assuming that, but you get my point._

_You captured my heart without warning, and before I knew it, I was thinking about you every day. Initially, I found it annoying. No offense. I wasn’t used to that at all. You’re with a guy who never had a relationship his whole life. I’m rough around the edges, so you got more than you bargained for. You drove me crazy, I didn’t know what to do with myself! I hope you experienced something similar. Who am I kidding? You did. Trust me, I knew you did whenever you got all shy and nervous around me. I denied it at the time, but you’re cute when you’re timid._

_I don’t know how you did it, babe. I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me considering my past, but you still remained by my side. You always had courage. Having an abusive dad and not doing anything about it for a long time, along with not being fond of the little sister I will not name, can really damage a guy. You looked past all of that, and that’s not something anyone does often. I guess you love handsome, rich guys with troubled pasts and a desire to have more power. All my life I wanted to become a powerful figure of the biggest company in the world. Hey, I’m a noble who has big dreams. That’s always been my thing since I was a kid. And there’s my roguish good looks that you can’t get enough of, no matter how hard you try to resist._

_I got the looks, money, power, and passion. The qualities that seem to keep you wrapped under my finger. Come on, I know you like that about me. But I’m just glad you love me for who I am and not for my infinite amount of cash. Anyway, I can’t help but be the kind of guy people warn you about. Arrogant, cowardly, hotheaded, damaged...you get what I’m saying. It makes our relationship more exciting. Forbidden. Irresistible. Call me a bad boy if you want, but I’m more of a villainous guy. But that doesn’t mean I’m devoid of a heart._

_What I’m trying to say is I appreciate you being by my side. I may be an asshole at times, but that doesn’t mean I’ll treat you badly. Sure, not everyone will receive kindness from me, but you’re one of the exceptions. I would never hurt you. Ever. People call me a monster just because I’m not Prince Charming. Face it, babe, I’m not Prince Charming, but it doesn’t mean I’m as bad as they say. It just means I don’t trust every single person that comes my way. It doesn’t mean I can’t be romantic. I can be romantic when I want to be, and that happens a lot when I’m with you. I’m not the best, but I’m trying._

_I want to give you everything you’ve always dreamed of and so much more. I have all the money in the world to do that. However, money doesn’t always buy everything. I worked my ass off to be a better person for you. Ironic considering I didn’t do much to win you over. You fell in love at first sight. We both worked together to understand each other, and I’m glad I have you as my woman. My lifelong partner. My princess. My love. I don’t want anyone to destroy what we have. You understand, don’t you? There will always be people who might wonder what you see in me and call you crazy for being with me. Assholes like that exist, but they’re not worth our time. Hell, I’ll kick their asses if they get in our way. You’re mine, and I’m never going to give you up._

_Sorry if this is longer than I expected. There’s a lot that I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time, and apparently it shows. But the more I write, the more I’ll keep pouring all of my emotions on paper, and I don’t want this to become a fifty-page essay or something._

_So here are my emotions put in simple words. I love you, _______. I never thought I’d have someone like you in my life. I may not be the man everyone likes, but what matters is that you love me. Only you can make the decision to be with me, not them. If they don’t approve of me or whatever, that’s their problem. It’s not our job to please everybody. I don’t care what others say about me, so you shouldn’t either. Our relationship is our business. I never want to let you go, babe, and I know you’ll never let me go for anyone. Hey, how can you get over me, anyway? You can’t resist tall, dark, and handsome self. The perks of being a Towa._

_Here I am still rambling when I should be ending this letter. What can I say? Behind my rough exterior, I’m an emotional guy. Yeah, I admit it. Happy? Well, here are my final words. I love you with all my heart, _______. Without you, I’d be nothing. No matter what hell life decides to throw at us, I promise we’ll always be together._

_\- Haiji Hakamori Towa_

_P.S. Just because I wrote a love letter for the first time doesn’t mean I’m a Tsundere or anything, so don’t bring that up when I get home. Just wanted to make that clear._


End file.
